narusaku lemon
by Sayuri1990
Summary: dont read if under 15. lets just say naruto gets what he wants and leave it at that shall we.
1. Chapter 1

I felt his breath on my neck, and I could feel his body pressing into my body.. I shuddered his breath was so hot, and his hands trailed from my breast, to stomach, down, down, and they rested firmly on my thighs. I was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on the task at hand, the door. I turned to face him with the key in the lock, and I stared in to his sapphire eyes. Longing, waiting, and wanting were the words that came into my head as I stared up at him. He pressed my back to the door stealing a kiss, and I felt myself wanting more much more than a kiss. I felt his hands grasp my butt, and I felt him lift me against the door.

I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, and I was kissing him. I felt him part his mouth, and I slipped my tongue inside. Savoring the flavor that was his mouth, greedily I ran my tongue over his teeth and along his tongue. I felt the cool sensation that was my air conditioner, and I knew that the door had been open. He carried me inside, and with one motion of his hand slammed the door behind us. I found myself on my bed, and how in the hell did he know where that was.

I admired her beauty, her face, lips, and eyes, and I took in her scent. Lavender vanilla, I thought I was in heaven, and I wasn't looking back to ask how this happened. Her pink curls fell across her shoulders, and her emerald eyes seemed to be piercing through me. Mine, I thought to myself, and I wasn't about to let her go. I wanted her to say my name, wanted her to want me, I wanted her to scream my name out in pleasure. I felt my body shiver as she leaned up to my face, and I crashed my lips against hers.

He was forceful in the kiss demanding absolute dominance over me and my body, and I succumbed to the man he was. His lips trailed from mine to my shirt, sucking on my breast through shirt and bra. He wanted me all of me, he loved me all of me. That thought played through my head as his lips met mine once again. It felt so good to be needed, wanted, and loved. His hands were fighting with my shirt since he had me pinned on the bed. So I leaned up to help him out, and that's when I felt it through his pants. It was throbbing, hell I was throbbing, wanting more, needing more, and I wanted it just from him. Soon I found myself completely naked under him, and I watched him as he watched me.

Her beauty was amazing, and I admired her once more. He curls a mess, and they fell across her right eye. My eyes trailed downward from her lips, neck breast, stomach and so on, and now I was the one trying to get my clothes off. I kissed her lips gentle, tender this time, to show her how much I loved her. I went to her neck licking, biting sucking, and I heard her soft moans, she said my name, and I kept teasing her with my tongue. I trailed it to her breast, licking the tips of each , and I settled on her left breast for the time being. I sucked on it hard, and she cried my name. I squeezed her right breast with my hand as I bit her nipple, and she moaned mine name. it was music to my ears her moans, my name, and it was what I had been longing to hear for years. I trailed my tongue along her stomach, and I dipped it in her belly button. Oh yes, she moaned my name again, and further down I went.

His tongue was like a flame setting my skin on fire, and the lower he went the more control I lost. I found myself moaning his name, and if he was this good in fore play then imagine the possibilities. I felt his tongue on my womanhood. He was licking, biting, and teasing the sensitive skin. My hands clung to the headboard of my bed, " Naruto," I moaned. " Naruto, oh, Naruto," I moaned as he licked me like I was some kind of dessert. I felt him plunge his tongue inside of me, and he set of a fire which wasn't going to be put out any time soon. " Naruto, Oh,Oh, Naruto, yes," I cried out moaning louder and louder.

He quickened the pace in side me faster, faster, and faster, and I thought I was going to explode from pleasure. I found myself moaning louder and louder, and then I felt my self tightening around his tongue. Tighter, tighter, tighter, and I felt like a spring. It hit like a bomb, my body shuddered, I felt my thighs growing week, " Naruto," I screamed once more. I was gasping for air, and I felt him licking up my juices, from my thighs, across my clit, and back up again.

Hearing her call my name, I couldn't stop, hearing her scream my name turned me on, and she was like a drug for me I wanted more. " It's not over yet," I whispered in her ear. I turned her on her back facing me, and I positioned myself. I pushed into her, and she was so tight. I heard a small gasp, and I wanted her to scream my name like before. I pulled out slamming myself back into her, she moaned my name. then I started pumping harder into her, faster, faster, and faster. "Naruto," she screamed my name. faster, harder, faster, harder, and faster, " Naruto, Oh , Naruto,Oh, " she screamed. Faster, faster, and faster, " Naruto," she screamed again. I felt her body tighten around me, she was so close, I was so close, we were so close. Harder and faster I pumped myself into her. " Naruto," she screamed my name and collapsed on the bed I felt our releases all at once.

I lay beside her on the bed unable to move, think, or do anything else but breathe. She leaned over me her chin resting on her hand, " Was it worth the wait ," she asked me. I laughed out, " Are you kidding it was well worth the wait." " I cant believe I was so stupid to deny you," she said smiling. I looked at her confused, but before I could as she replied with, " You are very talented Naruto. "

**Author's Note: **well I am stuck on my story tears of the forgotten so her is a one shot, review ,review, review.


	2. Chapter 2

A

Author's Note: Ok, so if you are looking for visual images of these guys (points to characters) go to type in Sayuri and then look at my favorite pictures. Lol simple as that!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Ok, so you guys get to vote on our next lemon with a plot! becausei failed o meet the demands of my readers: 1) drunk naruto and sakura 2) Swimming Naruto and Sakura or 3) Naught nurse sakura goon vot and tell me he mot votes wins


End file.
